


All Or Nothing

by AWeekendInMay



Series: Birthday!Michael [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Bottom Michael, M/M, OT4, Top Ashton, Top Luke, ashton is daddy af, birthday michael, cumming untouched, michael is so needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeekendInMay/pseuds/AWeekendInMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We fucked Michael.” The statement came from Calum, seeming to shock everyone. Michael eyed the kiwi boy warily. He never expected Calum to be the one to betray him. And Calum wasn’t done yet.</p><p>“Well Luke fucked him, I just sucked him off while he had a uh, plug in. But I mean, we were both with him. And well... we know you want him too.”</p><p>Michael jerked so hard he almost fell out of the arm chair, his head whipping up so fast it almost gave him whiplash. His eyes locked with Calum’s and the dark haired boy gave Michael a soft smile. What. The. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Or Nothing

It had been almost a full two days since the living room incident and Michael hadn’t left his bedroom once. There were water bottles full of pee in the trash can and empty plates from where someone had been bringing him food and leaving it outside his door. He guessed it was Luke that was taking pity on him, since Calum wouldn’t look him in the eyes and Ashton had been avoiding him ever since their almost kiss. There was a soft knock at his door and a head of blond hair popped through the door a few seconds later. Michael hung his head, not wanting to face Luke.

The room was silent for a moment, then Luke awkwardly cleared his throat and spoke up. “Band meeting in ten minutes, you better be there or I’ll drag your ass out of this room. And take a shower Mikey, you smell.”

The door closed behind Luke and Michael dropped his head into his hands, biting his lip hard to hold back the tears. This was it. Luke was going to tell Ashton, and Calum too, if he didn’t already know. Michael was going to lose them. Would Luke even want to be around him after this? All Michael knew is that if he lost all of them, he wouldn’t survive it. 

He sighed heavily, dragging himself off the bed and to the bathroom. He turned the water on scalding hot, welcomed the sting of it as it turned his pale skin a bright pink. He stayed in the shower far too long. He knew he had been in there far longer than the ten minutes Luke had given him when the hot water turned ice cold around him. He shivered and shut off the water. His skin was so pruney that his palms didn’t even resemble human skin anymore. He toweled off, pulling on a pair of sweats and a shirt that use to be Calum’s, needing some sort of comfort for what he was about to face. 

He trudged to the living room, dragging his feet the whole way, anything to prolong the inevitable. He walked over to the lone arm chair, dropping his body into it and curling into himself. He pulled his knees up towards his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs. Across the room he heard Cal mutter an “about time” under his breath. Michael winced and hugged his legs tighter. 

Michael took a deep breath and bit the bullet, looking up to lock eyes with Luke. Michael’s breath stalled in his lungs. Luke looked... nervous. Michael had expected Luke to look angry, or cocky, fucking anything but nervous. But Michael could see the fear and unsureness in his eyes. Maybe Luke was scared to lose the band too. Maybe he would change his mind. Maybe...

“Ashton there’s something I need to tell you. About Michael.” Luke blurted out. Michael’s chest felt as if it was caving in around his heart. “Luke please” Michael whimpered softly. Ashton squared his shoulders, nodding at Luke “Go on then, say it.”

“We.. I.. I uh.” 

“We fucked Michael.” The statement came from Calum, seeming to shock everyone. Michael eyed the kiwi boy warily. He never expected Calum to be the one to betray him. And Calum wasn’t done yet.

“Well Luke fucked him, I just sucked him off while he had a uh, plug in. But I mean, we were both with him. And well... we know you want him too.”

Michael jerked so hard he almost fell out of the arm chair, his head whipping up so fast it almost gave him whiplash. His eyes locked with Calum’s and the dark haired boy gave Michael a soft smile. What. The. Fuck.

Michael chanced a look at Luke, who gave him a smile as well. Then his eyes slid over to Ashton. Ash looked like a trapped animal, his eyes wild and his breath coming in pants. Luke held his hands up, like a surrender. “Look Ash, its okay, I promise. We want him too, and we’re pretty sure he wants us just as bad. Me and Cal talked about it, we could all be with Michael together. All of us could be a thing.”

“You two planned this.” Michael didn’t realize the words had come from him until the three boys turned to look at him. Calum and Luke had the decency to look sheepish. 

Calum cleared his throat. “I’m sorry Mikey, we just thought it would be better this way. You freaked out enough with us not telling you, how much would you have freaked out if we had.”

It made sense. If the two boys had come to him saying they both wanted to fuck his brains out Michael would have died right on the spot. Luke stood and walked over to Michael, dropping to a crouch beside the arm chair. His fingers stroked softly down Michael’s arm. “Kitten, we love you, me and Cal, and we know Ashton does too. And you love us back, I can tell. We’re already way closer than any normal group of friends are. It would be so easy to be more, so right.”

Luke dropped a kiss on Michael’s shoulder and Michael instinctively leaned into him, blushing when he felt Luke’s smile against his skin. Before Michael could protest, Luke lifted him into his arms and carried the red haired boy over to the couch, sitting down so that Michael was straddling his lap with his hands resting on Michael’s thighs. Michael felt a hand settle at the small of his back and looked over to see Calum moving closer. He grinned at Michael and suddenly Michael was moving in, giving into what he wanted so badly and met Calum half way, letting the caramel skinned boy kiss him deeply. 

Luke groaned at the sight, his hips bucking up against Michael so that Michael could feel the bulge straining in Luke’s pants. Michael let out a whimper against Calum’s hips and Luke’s fingertips dug into Michael’s thighs. Michael pulled away, breathing hard, and turned to look at Ashton. 

Ashton had been silent the entire time. He was frozen in his spot on the couch, eyes blown wide, hands fisted into the couch cushion. “Ashie” Michael whined, and he could see Ashton’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed harshly. Ashton hadn’t left yet and Michael was taking that to be a good sign. But then Ashton was shaking his head no and Michael felt tears prick his eyes. He was being so selfish, wanting all of them when he shouldn’t even be allowed to have any of them. But Michael wanted Ashton too, needed him to be a part of this. It was all of them, or none of them. 

Luke could feel Michael’s mood shifting and leaned forward to pepper kisses along the boy’s neck and collar bone. “It’s okay kitten. Ash is just nervous, why don’t we let him just watch for a while, yeah? He’ll come around.” The last part was whispered so only Mikey and Cal could hear. Michael nodded shyly and turned so Luke could capture his lips in a kiss. Luke started to roll his hips against Michael’s again, watching Cal lean forward and suck marks into Michael’s neck making the red haired boy’s pretty pink mouth fall open. 

One of Luke’s fingers slipped into Michael’s mouth and Michael closed his lips around the finger, sucking greedily. Luke heard a soft moan and looked over to his left, grinning at Ashton. “He looks so fucking good doesn’t he Ash. You can’t tell me this doesn’t feel right. This is nothing but right. He feels so good Ashton, that pretty mouth sucking at my finger like its my cock. You’d like that wouldn’t you, having his mouth around your big cock? I’ve heard you jerking off in the shower, moaning his name like a fucking prayer.”

Michael was a mess listening to Luke talk. He wanted so badly to suck Ashton’s cock. Wanted Ashton’s strong hands pulling at his hair and forcing him to take all of it. Ashton was having a hard time controlling himself as well. And when Michael’s lust darkened green eyes landed on Ashton, the older boy couldn’t stop the growl that escaped from his lips.   
Ashton pushed himself off the couch and Michael thought he was going to leave. But then he heard the sound of Ashton’s belt buckle being undone and Michael almost came in his pants right then. He scrambled off Luke’s lap and landed on his knees at before Ashton so quickly that Calum couldn’t help but laugh. But then Luke was yanking the kiwi in for a searing kiss, his hands slipping down the front of Calum’s sweats and oh god Michael was definitely going to cum in his pants. 

Hands tugged at Michael’s hair, redirecting his attention back to the huge cock right in front of him. Ashton’s pants and boxers were around his ankles, and the sight of his cock and his bare muscular thighs had Michael’s mouth watering. He wrapped a hand around Ashton’s cock and leaned forward to suck and bite at Ashton’s thighs, making the older boy hiss. When Michael licked at the head of his cock, Ashton’s grip on Michael’s hair tightened and and he forced Michael’s mouth down around his cock. Michael moaned, loving the raw power and masculinity that Ashton had. 

There was a whimper at Michael’s side and he turned to see Calum on all fours, Luke’s face buried between his ass cheeks, tongue flicking obscenely at Calum’s hole. 

“You fuckers work fast.” Ashton said, voicing exactly what Michael had been thinking. Luke pulled back and grinned proudly, replacing his tongue with his fingers and curling them in a way that had Calum shaking. Michael pulled off Ashton’s cock and leaned forward to kiss Calum, their tongues tangling together as Michael swallowed Calum’s moans of pleasure. 

Ashton pushed Michael down on the couch, on all fours facing Calum so the two could continue to kiss. Michael heard the plastic click of a bottle of lube then he felt Ashton’s fingers stroke over his hole, the coldness of the lube making him shiver. Michael winced in pain as Ashton’s big fingers started to work him open. Ashton leaned over, pressing a kiss to Michael’s back and whispering what a good boy he was being, how perfect he was, how long he had loved him. Michael’s breath stuttered out of him as the pain faded to pleasure and he began to rock back against Ashton’s fingers.

“Fuck yes,” Luke moaned, “Fuck yourself on his fingers kitten.” Luke pulled his fingers out of Calum and lined his cock up with Calum’s hole. Before Luke could push himself in, Calum rocked back, forcing Luke’s cock inside him. Whimpers fell from his lips and Michael could feel the precum leaking from his own cock at the noises. Luke chuckled huskily. “Fuck baby. See how fucking turned on you’ve got him Mikey kitten. He’s a fucking mess just from watching Ash finger your pretty ass.”

Michael moaned loudly, his entire body feeling like it was on fire. “Please Ashie, please fuck me please I need it, need it so bad Ashie fill me up need you to fill me up.” Ashton growled and smacked Michael’s ass, watching in satisfaction as his pale skin turned red. He lubed up his cock and pressed into Michael, loving the way that Michael’s back arched from the pain and pleasure. He began to fuck into Michael, knowing he wouldn’t last long with the way the red haired boy’s hole was clenching around him. 

Ashton looked up and his eyes locked with Luke’s. Neither one of them could look away as they both pounded into the whimpering and gasping boys beneath them. 

Luke let out a loud moan and filled Calum’s ass with his cum, pulling out of the boy and collapsing onto the couch. Michael couldn’t hold back his orgasm at the sight of Luke emptying into Calum and he came untouched against the couch cushion. 

Ashton’s thrusts picked up, his hips harshly slapping against Michael’s ass and then Michael felt the warm cum fill him as Ashton moaned his names like had had done so many times before in the privacy of showers and hotel rooms. Michael scrambled forward and wrapped a hand around Calum’s cock. Calum’s head fell against Michael’s shoulder, his breath hot on Michael’s neck.

“C’mon Cally, cum for me. Wanna see you cum. Please Cally, need you to c-cum.” Calum exploded under Michael’s touch, pressing kisses to the skin of Michael’s neck. They fell against each other, both gasping for air. Luke curled up against Calum’s back, wrapping an arm around the boy and taking one of Michael’s hand in his. Ashton pressed himself against Michael’s back, cuddling up to the boy so that their was no space left between then.

The four boys were a sweaty pile of panting and shaking forms. When they finally caught their breath, Luke smirked proudly at Michael and Ashton. “Told you this would work, Cal-Pal.” Calum smiled shyly and shook his head. Michael returned his smile and could feel Ashton grin against the back of his neck. He couldn’t believe that had actually happened, was waiting for the moment when he would wake up from this dream. They all wanted him, even Ashton. He wasn’t going to lose them, because they wanted to be with him too. Michael thought this might just be the best day of his entire life. 

Calum broke the silence, a pout on his puppy face. “Next time I wanna fuck Michael.”

Luke’s grin widened. “That’s fine with me, I wouldn’t mind sinking my dick into Ash’s tight ass.”

Ashton glared at him. “Not a fucking chance Hemmings, not even in your dreams.”

Luke batted his pretty blue eyes at the older boy. “You sure about that, Irwin?”

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit you guys writing an ot4 is so fucking hard SO MUCH PENIS WHAT DO YOU EVEN DO WITH THAT MUCH PENIS anyway i hope this doesnt suck as badly as i think it does. let me know what you think!


End file.
